


Stopwatch

by willowmellontree



Series: Torchwoods private lives [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Post-Episode: s01e08 They Keep Killing Suzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Tosh asks Ianto to help with her book
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwoods private lives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Stopwatch

The rift was quiet today, which was nice, but Tosh and I were the only one’s in. Jack was at a meeting in London with the Prime minister. I know he’s forgiven me after Lisa, but he seems reluctant to trust me fully again. He told me it would take time and I don’t blame him. Anyway, he’s gone for the weekend, but he’ll be back tomorrow. Gwen is spending a day with her family in Swansea today for her mams birthday, and Owen is… somewhere. He didn’t say.

As I said before, the rift is silent so there’s nothing to do, but I didn’t want to go home without Jack and Tosh has some builders working on her roof so it would be too loud to get anything done. She couldn’t go to her cafe because everyone seems to have gone down with the flu. I went to make coffee for the two of us and when I came back; she hadn’t moved a muscle.

“You alright Tosh?” I asked her as I set the coffee on her desk.

She nodded slightly. Then she paused. “What can you do with a stopwatch?”

Ok, well that wasn’t what I was expecting. Actually, I had no idea what I was expecting because Tosh is writing her book.

“Why?” I questioned.

Tosh shrugged. “I was looking for inspiration so I watched a few CCTV clips and I saw you and Jack in the morgue, hanging over Susie and talking about sex. Because this part of the book is set in Blackpool, I was thinking Ifan and Jackson could be looking into the horizon and Ifan, from out of nowhere, could get his stopwatch out of his pocket and ask Jackson if he wanted to have sex. Then they’d go back to to hotel and use the stopwatch.”

Right. Ok. “I thought these were supposed to be children’s books?”

“I changed my mind. I wanted to put sex in it.” Tosh told me.

I took a long sip of my coffee. “You do realise that you’re going to write about me and Jack having sex.”

Tosh gave me an evil grin. “This is a sex scene between Ifan and Jackson.”

I rolled my eyes “I know that, but you’re going to picture Jack and me while writing it. Are you sure you’re allowed to publish it?”

“Who said anything about publishing it?” Tosh said. “I might not like the idea in the end. I could change the names and email the document to Jack.”

I was shocked. I had never imagined something like that to come out of Tosh’s mouth...

Then she started to laugh. “Ianto…that was hilarious. You should’ve seen your face!”

“You’re not getting away with this Tosh.” I joked before I walked away.

“You still havn’t told me what you can do with a stopwatch!” Tosh shouted to me.

I grinned. “Use your imagination!” I yelled back.


End file.
